Problem: In right triangle $BCD$ with $\angle D = 90^\circ$, we have $BC = 9$ and $BD = 4$.  Find $\sin B$.
Answer: The triangle is shown below:

[asy]
pair B,C,D;
C = (0,0);
D = (sqrt(65),0);
B = (sqrt(65),4);
draw(B--C--D--B);
draw(rightanglemark(B,D,C,13));
label("$C$",C,SW);
label("$B$",B,NE);
label("$D$",D,SE);
label("$9$",(B+C)/2,NW);
label("$4$",(B+D)/2,E);
[/asy]

The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $CD = \sqrt{BC^2 - BD^2} = \sqrt{81 - 16} = \sqrt{65}$, so $\sin B = \frac{CD}{BC} = \boxed{\frac{\sqrt{65}}{9}}$.